Refrigerators commonly have a freezer compartment with an automatic ice maker therein. A bin is typically associated with the ice maker to receive and hold the ice until a person activates the ice dispenser. Ice making and dispensing through the freezer door are important value-added features on refrigerators.
The ice maker and ice bin normally consume premium, eye-level space in the freezer. To conserve the premium freezer space, some refrigerators have moved the ice bin to the inside of the freezer door, though the ice maker remains mounted in the freezer compartment.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice maker and ice bin which are mounted on the inside of the freezer door of a refrigerator so as to increase useable space in the freezer compartment.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of making ice in the freezer door, as opposed to the freezer compartment, so as to maximize freezer space.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a freezer door ice making system which is efficient and durable in use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.